¿Vale la pena? (One-Shot)
by LanyCookie
Summary: [Dedicado a Estefy Tsukino] Isabella se toma un momento para pensar en los pros y contras de estar en Freddy's. Muchas cosas le han sucedido por estar allí. Decide dar un paseo por la pizzería y tal vez al final de este, sus dudas y preguntas se aclaren.


**Este one-shot va Completamente Dedicado a mi tachi, Estefy Tsukino.**

 **Gracias Estefy... por ser tan chevere y tan tú, eres una gran amiga, te quero boluda 3 *un muy corazón gay insertado aquí* Eres un sol, nunca te apagues...**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ Isabella y las personalidades de nuestros amados animatronicos le pertenecen completamente a Estefy Tsukino, excepto la belleza ibérica que todos sabemos que es hija de Simbalaika y mi hija Quinqui y la trama son mías, técnicamente...**

 **Y todos ya sabemos el resto... Five Night at Freddy's no me pertenece sino a Scott Cawthon y blah blah blah... ¿Pa' qué hacemos esto? Es completamente obvio que no me pertenece FNaF.**

 **Ahora sí, los dejo leer :)**

**One-Shot: ¿Vale la pena?**

Estoy sentada en la silla de la oficina completamente sola, pensando en varias cosas...

En esta pizzería me han pasado muchas cosas, muchas de ellas horribles. Vincent me secuestro y trató de violarme, y varias cosas más que son hasta peores.

Que buenos recuerdos...

Me levanté y miré a mi alrededor, ¿cuántas veces he estado aquí?

Salí de allí y me dirigí a la cocina por algo de comer. En el camino pensaba en todo esto.

Muchas cosas he dejado y muchas dejaré por esto, una vez me preguntaron _"¿En serio crees que todo esto vale la pena?"_

Cuando estaba en la puerta de la cocina me detuve en seco; Bonnie y Chica estaban allí.

Me escondí lo mejor que pude.

Chica estaba cortando unas verduras mientras Bonnie preparaba la masa. El de cabello morado quiso hacer lo que hacen los chef profesionales, lanzando la masa al aire y creyendo que caería en su mano de nuevo. La masa le cayó en la cara ensuciandolo, Chica se reía a todo pulmón por el accidente de su pareja.  
Bonnie la miró con mala cara pero después de oír la dulce risa de su novia no pudo evitar reír también. Se le fue acercando y cuando la pollita se dio cuenta ya fue demasiado tarde pues el de orejas de conejo la había ensuciado también.

—¡BONNIE! —le reprocho sonriendo —¡Mira lo que hiciste! —ella miro su vestido, tendría que lavarlo muy bien ahora.

Bonnie le quito algo de harina que tenía en el rostro. Ellos dos estaban muy cerca y Bonnie la sostuvo de su cintura.

—Te ves muy hermosa... —ellos se fueron acercando cada vez más, así que decidí darles un momento de privacidad. Tome un paquete de galletas Oreo y me fui de allí.

Aún me acuerdo que Bonnie siempre estaba muy nervioso cada vez que Chica estaba cerca. Tuvimos que insistirle mucho para que se le declarara, y la pollita al enterarse no le cabía la felicidad. Ahora no me puedo imaginar a Bonnie sin Chica y viceversa.

Desde que estoy aquí, no puedo decir que he pasado hambre ni que no he comido delicias dignas de la realeza. La rubia siempre se ha encargado de que yo y el peso siempre tengamos una discusión. Bonnie ha cambiado un poco desde que esta con la pollita cocinera. Él era algo tímido, pero ahora es más extrovertido, lo queremos mucho.

Seguí caminando sin rumbo por el local, escuché ruidos en un cuarto de juegos y fui a ver.  
Adentro, Freddy y Endo estaban discutiendo mientras Mangle se tapaba los oídos con cara de fastidio por el comportamiento de su segunda cabeza y la de su novio, hasta que se harto y les reclamó.

—¡Muy bien! SE CALLAN YA —les grito mirando a ambos —¿Cuándo será el día que dejen de pelear como perros y gatos? —como sabrán, Endo y el vocalista siempre tenían ciertos "desacuerdos" entre ellos y éstos hacían exasperar a la albina.

—Pero es que él... —Mangle la interrumpió antes que terminara.

—¡Nada, Endo! ¡NADA! —dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras detrás de ella Freddy miraba a Endo con una sonrisa de superioridad —Él es mi novio ¡Entiéndelo! Yo lo quiero y él a mí. No puedes discutir con él siempre. Es tan importante él para mí como lo eres tú.

Endo bajo la cabeza pero disimuladamente le lanzó miradas de odio al oso. Éste la miraba burlón pues la habían regañado, pero su sonrisa no duro mucho pues Mangle lo volteó a ver y tampoco estaba feliz con él

—En cuanto a ti, deja de pelear con ella

—Pero si es ella que... —lo interrumpió a él también.

—¡No me importa! —le cerró la boca —Siempre dices que eres más maduro que ella, pues ¡demuéstralo! ¡IGNÓRALA! —Mangle le había soltado la boca pero Freddy tenía la orejas abajo mientras recibía el regaño de su novia —¿Se han preguntado siquiera una vez como me hace sentir que SIEMPRE se estén peleando por lo que sea? ¡¿Alguna vez lo han hecho?! —ellos dos bajaron aún más la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento —Eso creía... ¿dejaran de hacerlo? —ellos no respondieron —Dije... ¡¿dejaran de hacerlo?! —los dos aludidos asintieron repetidas veces —Esta bien... —Mangle sonrió —Densé las manos y les creo

Los dos se miraron con muy mala cara pero lo terminaron haciendo, Freddy estiro la mano y Endo la sostuvo con uno de sus tentáculos. Al hacerlo se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos por unos minutos hasta que Mangle los separó. Ella le dio un corto beso en la mejilla a Endo y se lanzó hacia Freddy dándole un largo beso en los labios mientras que Endo se giraba para no ver nada y volteaba los ojos con fastidio.

Me reí un poco por esa escena. Me fui alejando de allí.

Pensar que hace un tiempo Mangle y los demás toy's querían matarme y destruir a mis amigos y miren ahora, somos buenas amigas y ella esta con Freddy, son una de las parejas más eh... ¿cariñosas? Eso, si no fuera por...

—¡Basta, Toy Freddy! ¡Alejate! —Toy Chica se reía mientras Pedobear la perseguía con la cara de violador pegada.

—Vamos Chiqui, sólo un besito... —le decía sonriendo mientras trataba de atraparla, pero la rubia se le escabullía muy bien (Ya la pobre tiene experiencia).

—Mi Teddy, tú y yo sabemos que lo que tú quieres no son sólo besos —la polluela puso una mesa de por medio de ellos dos.

—¡No sabes como me calientas cuando me dices así! —quito la mesa de allí y se lanzó hacia ella cuando trató de escapar otra vez. Chiqui forcejeo pero fue inútil pues el oso toy igual la termino atrapando y teniéndola entre sus brazos. El castaño la beso muy apasionadamente y ella le respondió.

—Mejor me voy antes que esto se ponga más triple X... —murmuré huyendo de allí.

A pensar de que TFreddy sea un amargado y un pervertido de lo peor tiene su lado bueno, pero muy bien oculto. Él en serio ama a esa pollita, y ni hablar de la rubia. TChica se ha vuelto una amiga muy importante, todos la queremos mucho por su forma de ser.

Todos ellos son especiales para mí, más que mis amigos son mi familia. A pesar de todo lo horrible que pasó en el pasado aún los tengo conmigo y eso lo agradeceré por siempre.

Con una sonrisa me iba comiendo mis galletas...

En el escenario estaban BonBon y Nala tocando la guitarra.

Yo sabía que Nala tocaba la guitarra, pero no sabía que era tan buena.

TBonnie tenía cara sospechosa, él va a hacer algo.  
Esperó a que la de mirada verdosa se distrajera con su guitarra, y la agarro desprevenida besándola en los labios.

—¡BONBON! —le grito empujándolo notablemente sonrojada. Nala tomo la guitarra que tenía en sus manos y se la rompió en la cabeza a BonBon —¿QUÉ COÑO HACÉIS MARICÓN DE MIERDA?

—Valió la pena... —él estaba sonriendo. Nala se puso aún más roja ¡Esperen! ¿Está sonriendo? ¡Está sonriendo! Pero esta ocultándolo.

Ella trató de aparentar que no había pasado nada y trató de huir de allí. Cuando se levantó apunto de irse TBonnie la sostuvo de la mano haciendo que la europea lo mirara.

Decidí irme antes de que esto se ponga para mayores de edad... o que Nala le arrancara las orejas al pobre conejo.

Nala tiene un actitud... especial, que creo que solo la entiende BonBon pero también creo que son perfectos juntos. BonBon le da amor a Nala y Nala a BonBon, a su particular manera.

Pasé frente Prize Corner y vi a Quinqui buscando algo mientras se reía.

—¡Puppet! ¿Dónde estas? —dijo la morena riéndose.

—Mi ángel... —esa era la voz de Puppet, pero él no estaba por ningún lado.

—¿Qué haces? ¡No es justo! —ella buscaba con la mirada por todos lados. Entonces vi que detrás de ella aparecía Puppet y cuando ella volteaba desaparecía antes que lo viera —¡Estás haciendo trampa! —se cruzó de brazos mientras recorría todo el lugar.

—¿Yo?... —apareció atrás de ella y cuando volteó desapareció y apareció del otro lado con una sonrisa burlona —Jamás, princesa... —Chiquinquirá se cayó al suelo del susto inesperado que le dio su novio. Él se rió por eso.

—¡PUPPET! ¡Deja de asustarme!

—Lo siento, amor... —la ayudó a levantarse y la abrazo por la cintura —¿Te he dicho lo bellísima que te ves hoy? —Quinqui se ruborizó levemente.

—Tonto, crees que te vas a salvar con eso ¿no? —elevó una ceja.

Puppet rió y comenzó a elevarse con Quinqui abrazada, esto hizo que la ojiambarina tuviera que abrazarlo por el cuello para sostenerse.

—Tramposo...

—Cualquier cosa para conseguir un beso tuyo, mis ojitos lindos —le dijo acercándose a sus labios.

—Tu no necesitas hacer nada, tienes completo derecho a todos los que quieras y más... —ella acortó la distancia entre ellos y se dieron un beso tierno y con mucho sentimiento.

Me fui de ahí con una sonrisa, es impresionante lo que el amor hace.

Quinqui le tenía un terror atroz a Puppet, y él no creía que hubiera alguien para él... pero eso no evitó que Puppet se deslumbrara por la morena hasta el punto de enamorarse perdidamente de ella y que poco a poco, con paciencia se fuera ganando el corazón de la morena hasta el punto de que ella ya no puede vivir sin él.

Me alegra mucho que ellos dos hubieran conseguido novias como ellas, y ellas alguien como ellos. Quinqui y Nala se han vuelto dos de mis mejores amigas, casi puedo decir que como hermanas. Que ellas estén tan felices me alegra como no tienen idea.

Ya estaba en Game Area, allí estaban los niños jugando. BB al verme corrió hacia mí, yo me agaché y lo atrapé entre mis brazos cuando llegó.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami! Mira —entre sus manos tenía una hoja de papel —Todos estábamos dibujando y yo nos dibuje a nosotros —me mostró su dibujo y allí estábamos yo y Foxy abrazados y BB en medio de nosotros. Obviamente era el dibujo de un niño pero para mí, era la más grande obra de arte —¿Te gusta? —en sus ojos y sonrisa solo había una inocencia pura, aunque no lo haya dado a luz, es mi hijo.

Tal vez no pueda tener hijos con mi pirata, pero no necesito quedar embarazada. Él es mi hijo, no necesito un acta de nacimiento o haberlo parido yo para que lo sea.

—Mi amor, esta hermoso —le di un beso en cada mejilla y después le llené la cara de besos.

—¡Mami, mami! ¡YA! ¡Basta! —decía riéndose —Yo también te quiero —me dio un beso en la mejilla, lo bajé y estaba apuntó de irse pero se detuvo y volteó a verme —Mami, papi Foxy te busca —y salió a seguir jugando con las niñas.

Mejor no lo hacemos esperar. No es bueno hacer aguardar a un feroz pirata y menos el Capitán Foxy, el pirata más temido de los siete mares.

Entré a Pirate Cove y todo estaba oscuro. Escuché como algo se movía al fondo y después estaba acorralada en una pared con alguien frente a mí.

—Hola a ti también, cariño —el sonrió.

—¿Cómo sabías que era yo, mi sirena? —acercándose a mis labios

Me beso como siempre lo hace, un beso muy apasionado.

—¿Quién más iba a ser? —ese beso me dejo algo acalorada —¿Qué querías?

—No habías pasado a ver a tu pirata en todo este tiempo, ya iba a salir por ti —puso cara de cachorro —¿Te olvidaste de mi, sirena?

—Claro que no Rojito... —dije con una sonrisa y poniendo mi mano a un costado de su rostro, él arrecostó más su cara a mi mano —Sólo pensaba un poco

—¿Y se puede saber qué pensaba mi bella pirata? —me apego más a él.

—Nada importante mi capitán —le di un beso corto.

—Vamos Bella, dime... —me quito un mechón de cabello del rostro con su garfio —Has estado un poco rara.

Me quedé un momento callada, pensando lo que le iba a decir.

—La verdad, he estado pensando si esto lo vale —al escuchar eso Foxy se mostró sorprendido, pero me dejo seguir —Foxy, hemos pasado muchas cosas horribles. Nuestra relación siempre ha tenido sus bajas y unas muy feas. Hay cosas que perdí y otras que nunca tendré... —Foxy bajo las orejas y me dio la espalda alejándose de mí. Fui tras él y lo jale de su única mano para que me volteara a ver, él estaba triste.

—¿Qué quiere decir, mi sirena?

—Ya nunca tendré una vida normal, aquí jamás la tendré...—me iba a decir algo, pero lo detuve antes —Pero, no la necesito... he ganado también muchas cosas por estar aquí con ustedes, y especialmente contigo —levantó sus orejas confuso —Cada vez que nos a pasado algo lo afrontamos, cuando me secuestraron ustedes no se detuvieron hasta encontrarme... —Me acerqué más a él —Tú eres el amor de mi vida, eso no lo puedo cambiar por nada —Foxy estaba sonriendo.

—¿Entonces ahora que piensas, mi Bella? —dijo levantando mi rostro con su garfio deslumbrandome con su sonrisa.

—Capitán, en ningún momento me he arrepentido de la decisión que tomé y haría lo mismo unas veinte veces más si eso me hace terminar así contigo —nos besamos de nuevo, está vez demostrado todo el amor que nos teníamos y que nada, ni siquiera la muerte, lo haría romperse.

Cada suceso terrible que nos sucedió, cada tragedia o susto, lo valió. Todo eso puso a prueba y demostró nuestro amor y que puede salir adelante no importa qué. No cambiaría nada en mi vida

En mitad del beso siento un apretón en una parte delicada de mí.

—¡FOXY! —le grito dándole un empujón pero el no se movía de su lugar, él se reía a todo pulmón —¡Eres un sucio pervertido! —me tape muy ruborizada el seno que me toco.

—Lo siento, sirena. No me pude resistir... —cuando ya se calmo me miro fijamente —¿Vale o no vale la pena estar conmigo? —hice como que lo pensaba asustandolo un poco.

—¡Tonto! Claro que sí, nunca lo he dudado.

Como lo oyen, jamás duden que yo amo a mi fiero pirata. Siempre valdrá la pena estar a su lado.

 **Bueno, mi primer One-Shot.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice en un tiempo que no tenía Internet ni nada que hacer, así que decidí hacerle algo a una buena amiga y a mi Oc favorita =D**

 **PD: Aquí esta la galletita que te prometí Estefy, me tardé la madre pero lo hice. Ojalá te gusté. Att: Tu neko...**


End file.
